The Elements Series
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Chaotic is changing. can the gang save Chaotic from disappearing forever? A combination of The Eelements series I wrote before! R
1. Chapter 1

THE ELEMENTS PART ONE: THE BEGINNING CHAPTER ONE

Kaz ran excitedly to the table. Sarah sighed and took a sip of her soda as she sat back in her chair. Kaz put a map on the table.  
"I think I've found something worth hunting!" Kaz smiled.  
"If it's anything like last time, then I'm out," Sarah whispered sternly. The group gave her a dirty look. "What? I have an important match in two hours, and your little adventures will kill me before then." "But Sarah, he has a map! Show her, Kazzy!" Peyton grinned, starting on this third burrito.  
"Okay, there's a rock formation near here, and I think it may be a castle, which is the perfect place to find powerful creatures. I'm talking with someone about getting a scan of this forest. It'll be a day trip, so Sarah, start planning. You're going because you keep us from being killed," Kaz explained. Tom put his hand on his chin.  
"Why are we doing this?" Tom asked. Sarah sighed.  
"Because he hasn't been challenged in weeks and he's out of people to challenge. Let's face it, no one new is here anymore. Every place from Underworld to Overworld has been explored. That rock formation is it because most of the explorers have left. They're thinking about downsizing here," Sarah whispered. Peyton gagged on his current food item, a burger.  
"But this is our second home! Kaz, when can you get that scan? If we find something, then maybe we can help out Chaotic!" Peyton exclaimed, pounding his fists on the table, spilling fries everywhere.  
"Well, let me send him a message. I'll get back to you I promise," Kaz smiled, walking away from the group. Tom sighed.  
"What's wrong, Tom?" Sarah asked.  
"Without this, we may have to face that the game is over. We've spent most of our pre-teen years here, but now we may have to face that we're changing, everything is changing. Sarah, don't you have a job now back at home?" Tom asked.  
"Yeah, but it's with my mom's current boyfriend. Besides, I'd never give up on Chaotic. You guys are my friends, and I'd even miss Kristalla, wherever she is now," Sarah said sarcastically.  
"Now I wouldn't go there, Sarah," Peyton whispered. "But you're right, Tom. Everything would change, not just Chaotic but our very lives! We're going to explore Perim this one last time, and if we don't find anything...then we'll have to start figuring out what else to go with our lives." The group sat in silence as five screens were turned off behind them. They were once showing battles from the different dromes, but now, no one was fighting. No one was challenging each other, and no one was using the dromes for training. And as the group continued to wait on Kaz, Klay and Kristalla were writing a farewell letter to use in their message. At once, every device rang. Everyone answered to see the two of the biggest jerks in the history of Chaotic sitting together. "Go!" Kristalla hissed.  
"Hello, fellow players. I am here today to inform you that we will be leaving Chaotic forever, starting once this message is over. We thank you all for your many years of losing to us, and we thank Major Tom for helping to bring excitement to the drome. As much as we hate you, we have to admit we had fun," Klay whispered.  
"And Sarah, I'm sorry, but girl power?" Kristalla asked. Sarah sighed and nodded quietly. "Thank you then, and goodbye." The call ended and the area sat in silence. Now that even some powerful players were leaving, they too were considering the same fate. Everyone sat in contemplation.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO Kaz entered the silent room to see his friends sipping empty sodas mindlessly, a look of sorrow on their face. He sat down sadly.  
⌠You got the message then?■ Kaz whispered. They nodded and looked up to him quietly. Kaz answered their silent question. ⌠It turns out my connection gave up on the game a minute after they did. We▓ll have to port to this spot on the map and trade around with the locals to get transportation there.■ ⌠Are you sure this is even worth it?■ Tom asked. He slammed down the cup his empty soda was in. ⌠Look at this place! Even if we found something good, no one would know! Let▓s face it, Kaz, it▓s over!■ ⌠Stop it, Tom! You▓re just confused about what we should do. Kaz, I▓m going to go back and look through my brother▓s old cards. Maybe I can find one of this forest,■ Sarah smiled.  
⌠But what about your match?■ Kaz asked.  
⌠It was with Klay, but he▓s gone now. Thanks for remembering though. I▓ll be back later,■ Sarah whispered, leaving the group. The guys then looked around the table.  
⌠So, it▓s the waiting game. Do you want to have a match while we▓re waiting?■ Peyton asked.  
⌠Nah,■ Kaz and Tom whispered.  
⌠Come on! We▓ve got to do something! Kazzy? Major Tom?■ Peyton begged. Kaz sighed and stared at his map.  
⌠What do you think the rock formation really is?■ Kaz asked.  
⌠A rock formation, just like every other rock formation in Perim!■ Tom exclaimed.  
⌠Whoa, dude, chill,■ Peyton said quickly. ⌠I think it▓s what you said, a castle. Are there any other maps or pictures?■ ⌠I already checked the archive, but no one has ever been here, which surprises me because there are no danger zones for miles around the formation, and the fact that the hikers never scouted it out,■ Kaz replied.  
⌠That is strange,■ Tom whispered. ⌠Oh, wait, they left before they finished. People kept challenging them because they ran out of people to challenge, so they quit to avoid hits to their stats. Next question please.■ ⌠You▓ve changed, Tom,■ Kaz said sternly. ⌠I remember a time when you were eager to do everything with anyone, as long as it had something to do with Chaotic. Now that you think it could be over, you treat it like it already is. Tom, without Chaotic, you would lose your best friends, and yet you▓re pushing us away. Why are you doing this to yourself?■ Kaz asked angrily. ⌠Because I▓m grieving, Kaz. You▓re right, it is over, and I might as well give you all a reason not to miss me,■ Tom whispered.  
⌠But Tom, I want to miss you. You▓re like my bro, dude! I▓d even miss my enemies if I knew I could never fight them again. Let▓s face it, we have to stick together now more than ever,■ Peyton smiled. Kaz sighed.  
⌠Do you still want to have a match?■ Kaz asked. Peyton nodded and looked to Tom.  
⌠We can always find someone to play Major Tom,■ Peyton smiled, trying his hardest to get Tom away from the table.  
⌠Alright, I▓ll go, but┘I choose who I battle. The last time you set me up with someone I got creamed,■ Tom exclaimed, a tiny smirk forming on his face.  
⌠See, this is exactly what you need, bro! Hey! Everyone! Who wants to battle Major Tom?■ Peyton called over the room. People looked up, but no one answered. Tom sighed.  
⌠Everyone▓s gone,■ Tom whispered. He sighed and walked away from Peyton and Kaz.  
⌠Tom, wait!■ Kaz called. Tom never even paused to turn around. Kaz sighed and turned back to Peyton. ⌠We▓ve lost him this time. Come on, let▓s find the emptiest drome to battle in.■ ⌠All of them are empty,■ a voice whispered from beside them. The low tone surprising came from a Gothic girl with spiked bracelets and a choker necklace. She was wearing a black tank top with a skull and crossbones on the front and a black mini skirt. Her legs were covered from top to bottom by tights and platform boots.  
⌠What do you mean ▒all of them are empty▓?■ Peyton asked.  
⌠Like I said, all of them are empty,■ she replied. ⌠The last match of the day was cancelled when Klay and Kristalla announced their resignation, and now more people are resigning. People are disappearing. We can▓t do anything to stop it, either. Maybe if you two battle, everyone will watch and stay longer.■ ⌠Great idea, um┘um┘what▓s your name?■ Peyton asked.  
⌠I go by Raven here,■ she replied. ⌠Now go get Chaotic!■ 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE Sarah returned to five people crowded around the only working screen. Tom was nowhere to be found, but Kaz and Peyton were the ones battling. They were using their coolest creatures, battle gear, and moves in a hope to gather viewers, but their efforts obviously failed. No one was in the area, and the usual whir of robots were nonexistent.  
A few minutes after Sarah sat down, she called Kaz.  
⌠Hey, Sarah. How many people are out there?■ he asked. Sarah sighed.  
⌠I wish I could tell you,■ she lied. ⌠My brother sold his cards to some chick from a church up the road, and she gave them all to me. I spent an hour looking for anything close to the rock formation, but the only card was in a danger zone. Remember when Chaor took the land of some lower creatures and they rebelled?■ she asked. He nodded. ⌠Well, the area is still listed under ▒dangerous▓ because of the danger from landmines. I think we▓ll have to see if someone else has a card, but I▓m sure they don▓t. Oh, I found two backups for Chaor and Maxxor, if Tom can show himself in time for me to get them to him.■ ⌠What other locations did you get?■ Kaz asked. ⌠Most were nowhere near the formation or the forest, and the other closest location was a desert, but it▓s not a Mepedian desert, so we couldn▓t get an ally if we tried. I think we should just asked around whoever▓s left and see if they can get us there,■ Sarah replied. Kaz nodded.  
⌠Go to the screens and ask around there, then start calling numbers,■ Kaz suggested.  
⌠I lied, Kaz,■ Sarah sighed. ⌠I▓m at the screen. There▓s only five people left, and I can▓t find Tom anywhere. He hasn▓t quit himself has he?■ ⌠I hope not. I▓ll let you go so that you can call him and ask around. See you after the match,■ Kaz whispered. Sarah nodded and the call was ended. She then got the attention of the group and told them about the forest. No one had a scan of the forest or anything near it, so Sarah went towards the tables to see if anyone was hiding. The only person she found was the Gothic girl. Sarah went up to her cautiously.  
⌠Excuse me,■ Sarah whispered. ⌠I hate to bother you, but┘do you have a scan of this forest?■ Sarah asked, pointing to a map.  
⌠I gave you every card I had, Sarah, but I▓ll look just for you,■ Raven smiled.  
⌠You▓re Amelia?■ Sarah asked. ⌠But┘.■ ⌠I know. This is who I really am, but you know parents, always suppressing my vibes. Anyway, here we go. This is a scan of a rock formation near by. It▓s only two miles from the forest.■ ⌠You have a scan of the rocks there! That▓s where we▓re going! Is there anything special there?■ Sarah exclaimed.  
⌠You have to discover these things on your own, or with your friends. First, you should find Major Tom, then get your other friends. I▓ll tell you all everything once you get them all together,■ Raven smiled.  
⌠Thank you, thank you, thank you!■ Sarah smiled. She then walked away and called Tom, but he didn▓t answer. In fact, the number had been disconnected. Tom had resigned from Chaotic.  
Sarah immediately called Peyton and Kaz. They were happy to hear about the scan, but then she had to tell them the real news.  
⌠Kaz, are you ready to hear something else?■ Sarah asked.  
⌠Nothing can get me down now, Sarah. What is it?■ Kaz asked. Sarah sighed, dreading her next words.  
⌠Kaz, Tom resigned today,■ Sarah whispered.  
⌠What? He▓d never┘he did?■ Kaz asked, shocked.  
⌠I called him right after I talked to the girl who has the scan, but the number was not only disconnected, but it said that he had resigned. I▓m afraid he did, Kaz,■ Sarah whispered. The group sitting around the screen gasped loudly at the news. Once Sarah and Kaz had ended their call, they gathered around her.  
⌠What do you mean he resigned?■ the youngest asked. ⌠If it weren▓t for him, I would have quit by now. He taught me how to battle. He is Chaotic! He has the spirit of Chaotic in his heart! Why would he quit?■ the boy cried.  
⌠He hated to see it fade away in front of his eyes. This was his life, but┘he threw it away,■ Sarah whispered.  
⌠Are you sure it▓s not a trick?■ the only girl asked. ⌠I heard that Klay and Kristalla are trying to get people to join them, but they▓re lying to do it. Maybe they▓re playing a trick on you and your friends to keep you from going on your quest.■ ⌠Don▓t fall for it,■ the oldest whispered. ⌠We▓re all behind you, and we want all four of you to go on that quest together, as a farewell to the game. We have to end it somehow, but not like this.■ Sarah took these words as inspiration, and when the boys finished their match, she talked with them away from their support group.  
⌠Kaz, you can get in touch with Tom in the real world, right?■ Sarah asked. He nodded. ⌠Well, go and be back within the hour. Peyton, let▓s plan out this trip. We now have a scan that minimizes the journey, but we▓ll still need supplies.■ ⌠You▓re the wo-man, Sarah!■ Peyton grinned, giving her a high-five. Kaz then ported to see if Tom could be talked into the mission. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR Kaz and Tom met at Tom▓s house to talk about what had happened with the mission, and if Tom had actually resigned like Sarah suspected.  
⌠Are you crazy? Why would I resign from my life, Kaz? She must▓ve heard the message wrong,■ Tom exclaimed.  
⌠I▓m afraid not, Tom. Can you call her from here?■ Kaz asked. Tom pulled out his scanner and tried to call Sarah. The answer was surprising.  
⌠It says that she▓s resigned,■ Tom whispered.  
⌠Something▓s going on,■ Kaz exclaimed. ⌠Let▓s try to port back to Chaotic.■ Simultaneously, they both tried, but they were blocked, being told by a voice message that they had officially resigned and could not return to Perim. Kaz then had an idea.  
⌠What if we sign up as new users?■ Kaz asked.  
⌠We▓d have to buy another scanner, make new avatars, and everything. I can▓t afford that right now, Kaz. There has to be another way!■ Tom exclaimed.  
⌠There isn▓t,■ a girl whispered from behind them. They turned to see a girl in a spring dress and sandals with long, blond hair held behind her ears with a white headband with flowers on it. She looked beautiful in the summer sun.  
⌠How do you know?■ Tom asked.  
⌠Because I play Chaotic too, and you can▓t get back in. That▓s why the numbers have been going down for weeks now from the periodic players, because most can▓t get back in,■ she replied. ⌠And you▓re right, Major Tom, you▓d have to start all the way over, but it is worth it if you can save Chaotic.■ ⌠Save Chaotic from what?■ Tom asked.  
⌠I have enough money here for three new scanners, and you can have all of it, if you come back to this street corner at five today with everything ready to get back to Chaotic. I have other means, but you have to start over,■ she smiled. ⌠Hurry, now. Take this money, and remember, five o▓clock.■ Kaz and Tom looked to each other, silently agreeing to take this mysterious stranger▓s advice. Together, they walked to the nearest store and found devices for Chaotic on sale. The cashier said nothing strange on their way out, but someone else did, someone who looked much like their enemy, Klay.  
⌠Still playing that childish game, aye, kid?■ he asked.  
⌠It▓s not childish, for your information,■ Tom replied, continuing to walk away. The boy only followed.  
⌠Then why does no one play it?■ he asked.  
⌠Why don▓t you join and find out?■ Kaz asked angrily.  
⌠I already joined, and resigned, for your information. The writers are finished with the show; it▓s over and done with. So much for your little fantasy battles with fake creatures,■ the boy grinned. Tom and Kaz stopped and turned around, and sure enough the voice was coming from Klay.  
⌠You sure enjoyed it, particularly when you lost biweekly. So, how▓s life as just a regular loser?■ Tom asked.  
⌠Here, I▓m rich, handsome, and am treated like a king. What are you here, Major Tom? A gawky teenager with geeky friends with the same posters from 1999,■ Klay smirked.  
⌠And you▓re still a snob with a chip on your shoulder because you▓ll never be good at anything but pretending. How▓s Bob doing, Klay? Is your little imaginary friend doing fine?■ Kaz asked.  
⌠You leave him out of this!■ Klay screamed. ⌠Just take my word for it, Chaotic is history, just like your little boyhood dreams. Good day now, ingrates,■ he hissed, walking past them. Kaz checked his watch.  
⌠Let▓s go, Tom,■ Kaz whispered. Kaz began to walk away, but Tom was looking at Klay▓s disappearing figure in the distance. ⌠Tom, listen to me. He only wants to scare us. Do you want to save Chaotic or not?■ ⌠Let▓s go,■ Tom whispered. The two then returned to the street corner from before. The girl was nowhere to be found, but it was only four forty-five, giving the two time to make their preparations. They bought batteries at the store, so that part was easy, then they added the web capabilities like on their other scaners. Then they created their avatars and prepared their characters to be transported to Chaotic. As soon as they were done, the girl walked out of the bushes behind them.  
⌠Nice to see you here,■ she smiled. ⌠So, are you ready to get Chaotic?■ ⌠As ready as we▓ll ever be!■ Tom exclaimed. 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE Tom and Kaz appeared together at the port, and they had changed very little. They immediately found Sarah and Peyton waiting at a nearby table.  
⌠Tom! I thought you resigned,■ Sarah exclaimed.  
⌠Something▓s wrong with the system. No one can get back in once they leave,■ Tom replied. ⌠We need to find someone who can help us fix it.■ ⌠How did you get here then?■ Sarah asked.  
⌠We got new avatars and everything. Someone told us to do it, a girl,■ Kaz replied. Sarah pulled out her scanner.  
⌠Was it this girl?■ she asked. The boys saw the picture and nodded. ⌠Her name▓s Amelia. She▓s been everywhere since about two months ago. I ported back home and she was walking around outside when I had to take out the trash. Some other people I talk to have said the same thing. She▓s the one who has the scan, the girl over there.■ ⌠Only we had the new scanners. How did she get here then?■ Tom asked. The group looked to her and then back without an answer.  
⌠Well, now that we▓re all here, we can go on out little quest to bring back Chaotic!■ Peyton smiled. The group stood at once and went to Raven. She smiled and pulled out her scanner, showing them all the scan.  
⌠You▓ll need me there to help you get through a security measure, then you▓re on your on. Who wants a copy of the scan?■ she asked.  
⌠I do!■ Peyton exclaimed.  
⌠How about Tom and me?■ Sarah asked.  
⌠Okay,■ Peyton sighed. The group went to the trading area and Sarah received the new scan. Then Sarah traded with Peyton and Tom and Kaz so that everyone had a scan. As soon as they were done, they went to port out, but before they did, Tom addressed the group.  
⌠Everyone, tell whoever▓s here to stay here. If you port out then you can▓t come back in unless you get a new scanner. Understand?■ Tom asked. The youngest of the group ran up to him and hugged his legs.  
⌠I▓m glad you didn▓t resign, Major Tom. You▓re my hero!■ the boy smiled.  
⌠I▓m happy to hear that, Joe. I▓ll be back soon, alright? And then we▓ll fix this,■ Tom whispered, walking to the group. They all ported out together to the rock formation. 


	6. Chapter 6

THE ELEMENTS PART TWO: THE ROCK FORMATION CHAPTER ONE

The group looked around the area in amazement. Sure enough, trees from the nearby forest could be seen in the distance, but it was the rock formation itself that was amazing. Just as Kaz thought, it was a castle, but not every hypothesis is completely correct. The powerful beings there were not creatures, but humans.  
"What is this place?" Sarah asked, taking in the sight. Preteens and teenagers were seen through the many windows. It looked like a school.  
"Well, this is my old home," Raven smiled. "This is a magic school, hidden here two years ago because our old planet was destroyed. That is how I've been able to port back and forth between your world and Perim: I have powers."

"What is that one called, ubber-creepy?" Peyton asked. Raven gave an amused smirk.  
"Funny, Peyton, but it's called apparition. I can go anywhere I want with that power, except to my childhood home," Raven whispered. She sighed and her eyes clouded with nostalgia.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.  
"The original school was called Hogwarts. A powerful student went there named Harry Potter. He was called 'the boy who lived' because he survived one of the most potent curses of all time. Well, he attended the school despite Muggle, or regular, adoptive parents, and he stirred up so much trouble by the time he left. He left in his sixth year, and the seventh year of his schooling went crazy. He may not have been there, but other people were, evil people. They caused a major battle to erupt, and it killed students and teachers, but also the great force which caused this mess to begin with. Well, a few months after the battle, some of the evil guys from before wanted revenge because someone killed 'their master' there, and they destroyed the just-completed school. Because they swore to return, the current headmaster found this place and used the natural rock formation to create this castle. Now, we're here because our old home was destroyed."

"You called it your planet. Was the old castle your childhood home also?" Tom asked. She nodded.  
"I died there in the battle, and I made it my home. When we moved here, I became a person again. The church family that Sarah saw adopted me in your world, but I use more of my magic to keep them from finding out about Chaotic and my past. I hope they never find out because…they won't understand. This doesn't fit with their definition of reality," Raven whispered.  
"So, by saving Chaotic, we're saving your school, your home, and you from being discovered by your family?" Tom asked. She nodded.  
"Dude, you have way too much going on," Peyton whispered. "But hey, we might as well check this place out!" The group agreed and followed Raven inside. They were greeted with stares and silence. Raven led the group into a small office with 'headmaster' written on the heavy, wooden door in front of it. The door was carved with four symbols that none of them could interpret. After a moment, Raven and the group were let into the headmaster's office. They created her with a nod and Raven stepped forward quietly.  
"Good day, Madam. I bring these Chaotic players who wish to help save the game. I wish to ask you for the means to help increase the traffic flow and help solve the problem so that they do not destroy this planet," Raven asked diplomatically.  
"I understand your desires, Raven, and I have received the predictions of numerous students here, but the answer is clearly no. What you ask for are powers for players, and they are not the ones who perform the superhuman acts, the creatures do. I cannot interfere with their world without exposing ourselves," the headmaster replied.  
"But Madam, if I may say so, without something like this, Chaotic will die away. The writers have stopped writing and creatures are no longer being created, so what are we to do? This game is my life, this world is like my own, and these people that I meet here are like my family. Without your help, I'll lose everything. We've already faced separation before, but Raven helped get us back here to make this journey to see you. I hate to be rude, but we're going to have to rely on your help or we're all screwed," Tom said sternly. The headmaster looked back to Raven.  
"That was not rude, that was the truth," the headmaster whispered. "This can be done without drawing much attention to ourselves. We already had the means to cloak our school, and now, with the help of some locals, we can magically create more creatures, but first, the problem with the system. Players have been locked out for weeks now, which is what caused this frenzy to begin with. The one way to fix it is to fight the cause. The cause is a powerful yet evil wizard who has taken advantage of the magic here. When we moved here, we expected the local magic to slowly blend with our own, but not like this. Powers are shifting from wand to the person, and the abilities these children have are absolutely amazing. They all revolve around the elements that exist here, and the same ones can be passed onto you without much incident. There are four of you, which helps immensely. You, the one who spoke before, you are like an immovable rock, so you are Earth. The one with red hair, you will naturally be linked with this element, so you are Fire. The girl, you love power by the looks of you, so you are…Water, and the final boy is Air. Each of you will drink a potion that Raven will bring to you. While she is gone, I will give you an overview of your powers." Raven left the room quietly. Tom, Kaz, Sarah, Peyton, and the headmaster moved to a seating area. The headmaster pulled out a book and placed it on the center table for everyone to see.  
"The powers have existed for longer than the tribes, who in the beginning fed off of them to give them more power. This explains why certain tribes have certain abilities and why certain creatures do not necessarily fit with other tribe members. One gets to chose their element unless it is chosen for them. You all will be connected only with your assigned element, but the creatures are able to chose for themselves as soon as they are able. Some even chose to rely on personal abilities that involve other items. For example, the Mepedians use invisibility, which is merely a light trick and the Danians rely on electricity to send messages to each other. The four of you might also have these abilities, but remember the basis of your powers, and respect them.  
"I teach the students here to fully understand their powers before they go into a duel or into a fight, but you do not have the time. I will send my best with you to fight this wizard, but otherwise you are on your own," she whispered. Raven then returned carrying four bottles of potion. She gave the red one to Kaz, the blue one to Sarah, the green one to Tom, and a hazy gray one to Peyton. She then stood back.  
"You'll be unconscious for two hours, and when you wake up, you'll have powers. Any last words?" Raven asked.  
"Is it okay if you're full?" Peyton asked. "I loaded up on like six burritos before I came here, and they don't usually agree with me."

"Peyton, just drink the potion," Sarah whispered.

"Okay," he sighed.  
The four then lifted their bottles and drank their potion. After a moment, they passed out and fell into their chairs with an odd look on their face.  
"Thank you, Raven," the headmaster whispered. "You've brought such strong fighters, except for the fat one. He we may have a problem with, but the rest can tackle the demon that is trapping everyone outside of this world."

"I'll watch over them. Are you making them figure out the powers on their own?" Raven asked. The headmaster nodded.  
"Leave them in the forest with their devices. Download this file onto each of them. Inside is everything they'll need to know to understand their powers. When they are ready, apparate to the forest and tell me immediately. I'll hold those powerful enough here until they are fully prepared. Hurry, now, we only have an hour."

Raven conquered each person individually, taking Peyton first and ending with Sarah. She then downloaded the files using her powers, and then she went back to the castle's highest towers to watch the group as they awakened to discover amazing powers. The biggest problem with waking up with these powers would be that that Raven separated them, so they would wake up alone.


	7. Chapter 7

THE ELEMENTS PART THREE: AWAKENING

CHAPTER ONE: AIR

"What happened? I ate some burgers, some burritos, and then talked with Kaz and Sarah and Tom. Did Tom resign? No, we thought he did. Wait, no one can leave if they ever want to come back. So, did Klay and Crystalla really resign, because that would be great. No more rivalry. Maybe Chaotic could be a peaceful place.  
"Burr. It's cold here, a cold breeze. I'll be happy when the cold air leaves"  
WHOOSH! A big gust of wind caught Peyton by surprise. It was warm, just like he wanted, but the sudden breeze caught another thing by surprise: the weather. Suddenly it started pouring down rain.  
"This is some crazy weather. I wonder where everyone else is. I can't see anyone from here. Wait, where am I? This isn't my bedroom! I'm in Perim, but where? This is one crazy dream"  
Peyton stood carefully and looked around the forest. No one. He checked his device for the time and then he gasped. He'd been asleep for two hours! He then saw a new document. It was labeled 'air' and had no from address. He opened it cautiously.  
"Hello, young one. You are being trained for your abilities with the element Air. Within this book is everything you need to know to master your abilities and use them however you need to," he read. He gasped.  
"I remember now!" he exclaimed.  
"I went to the rock formation with Kaz, Tom, Sarah, and...Raven! The formation was really a school, and we talked to the headmaster, who gave us some sort of potion after assigning us elements. I was assigned Air! That's why the wind picked up when I wanted it to be warmer. I wonder if I can do anything cool"  
Peyton flipped to the content page of the book to find defense powers. One of them was called 'vortex,' and he immediately flipped there. After reading the directions fully, he created a vortex with his hands. As it spun around the forest, ripping off small branches from the hundreds of trees, Peyton stood with a smile on his face. He finally had real power, and it felt better than when he assumed a character in Chaotic. This power was real power, and he loved every moment.  
After a minute, he grew weak and the vortex faded. Peyton gave a humph of satisfaction and looked to the contents again. Nothing satisfied what the vortex created, so he looked at the time again. He felt tired and ported back to where his journey first began. He felt eyes upon him, but his hunger eased any fears away. After putting away a large amount of food, he curled up in a booth and went to sleep, but his dreams terrified him. Vortexes were everywhere and it was his job to destroy them with his powers. When he awakened, a group of children were hidden behind a pole. Tables and chairs were flipped across the area, but Peyton didn't see any of his friends. He wanted to know what happened, but everyone ran away from him. He sighed and helped the robots straighten everything up. He still felt eyes upon him, and he looked around fearfully before finishing his task. "I wonder if the forest has anything to do with this. I should go back there in case my friends are there, but...I wonder why that potion gave me powers. I thought that was a bunch of crap. I hope it's not because this is a cool power.  
Peyton then ported back to the forest to find the rest of the group.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER THREE: WATER

"Oh. What happened to me? Is that Kaz? What is he doing? Oh! He caught a bush on fire (it should be put out, but how? Is that...rain?), but with what? We have powers! That's for creatures, not for players! What"  
"Water powers? Okay, I'll try," Sarah whispered, watching the trees quickly catch on fire. She thought of putting it out, and water began shooting from her hands.  
"Oh my God, he wasn't kidding. This is so cool! How did we get powers though? Wait, I remember now. Amelia, I mean Raven helped us get to the rock formation, but it was really a castle, a magic school, from another planet. We were given powers by some...the headmaster, and then we passed out, but why are we here? Oh yeah, secrecy. The school has to remain secret, but why were we given powers? That is like a major security breech. Now I remember. There's a demon controlling Chaotic and keeping people from coming in unless they're new"  
"Sarah! Aim over there!" Kaz yelled. "How do I do that? Oh, this is cool. One stream per hand. And it's raining harder now. This is so tiring. Why did Kaz do this? Wait, okay. I made the water come out harder, great. Now we can get this done. Wait, where is Kaz going? Oh! The limbs are falling"  
"Guide me!" Sarah screamed. Kaz was already following her order as she walked backwards, continuing to fight the blaze.  
"I'm going to look for another stream to help you! I'll be back!" Kaz yelled. Sarah nodded quietly, trying to figure out how to increase her water powers to end the blaze quicker.  
"Okay, I can't add any more pressure, and I can't make water come from other places, so I guess...aim high to cover more with water and to protect other trees. Thank God for boring firefighting documentaries in elementary school"  
Sarah continued to follow her plan, and flames gradually began to fade, but they were still spreading faster than she thought she could control. "Fire, go away, go away!" Sarah thought, more or less begging the flames to subside, but it wouldn't work. "Ug, I just have water powers. Where is Kaz? He's Fire, and...Tom is Earth. Maybe he could use his powers to dig areas where the fire can't cross. Wait, where is Tom? And Peyton? As annoying as he is, he could still...no, wind would help the fire, but maybe he could push it towards the rocks. Wait, that's a castle, with students. That is still so cool, the way they built that castle up in a short amount of time. Whatever magic they have must be amazing. I should ditch the guys and go see if Raven could teach me about her history. It's not like they'll miss me anyway. Here comes Kaz again. Wait, who's porting into the forest? It's Peyton. I'm glad he's okay, I guess. He left me behind once, and he probably left us here to port back and get some food. Being knocked out and getting powers within that nap would make him hungry. At least he's not having to put out a fire"  
Sarah continued battering the flames as Kaz and Peyton talked behind her, not even bothering to help her. She sighed and continued with the work.


	9. Chapter 9

THE ELEMENTS PART FOUR: REALIZING AND REMEMBERING CHAPTER ONE

As soon as Peyton entered the forest, he found Sarah and Kaz trying to put out a forest fire. Kaz ran up to Peyton, panting and coughing because of the smoke.  
"I accidentally set the forest on fire. What are your powers?" Kaz asked loudly. The sound of Sarah pounding water on the flames was deafening.  
"I can make vortexes! What about Tom?" Peyton asked.  
"He disappeared about an hour ago in some caverns towards the castle, but the castle isn't there anymore. I think they're taking extra precautions in case we go public," Kaz replied.  
"But we don't even know what we're doing! Why did we get these powers, and why would they send us back into the real world if they know we can't control them?" Peyton asked as Sarah finished. She then sat down on the ground.  
"That can wipe you out," she whispered, wiping her brow. Her clothes and hair were soaked with water, as was Kaz's clothing due to the rain, which had since stopped. "Oh, Kaz, never do that again, okay? You could've killed the entire forest!" she exclaimed.  
"Sorry, it's not like I can control it! One minute I was thinking about heat and the next minute I was screaming and running because I caught a bush on fire," he explained to Peyton. Peyton nodded and looked as Sarah stood up again.  
"So, any mishaps with your power?" Sarah asked. Peyton decided to say no, but others would make a different answer. Sarah nodded and looked to her scanner. "It's a good thing whoever did this left us an owner's manual. I wonder how Tom is doing right now."

"Better than this forest, that's for sure," Peyton replied. Kaz looked at his scanner.  
"I remember getting the powers, and I remember the journey to get to the castle where we got our powers, but why did we get them? I thought that the headmaster wanted to keep the powers between herself and the school."

"I wonder if Raven would know," Sarah whispered.  
"I've already tried calling her, but the number wouldn't go through. It'd be great to have her help in finding Tom," Kaz said quietly, looking to the charred remains of a large tree.  
"You know, I've felt like someone's been watching me since I first woke up here. That's one reason why I came back here, that and the mass confusion going on with my brain cells," Peyton whispered. A small breeze blew through the trees and Peyton instinctively sniffed it.

"Tom is near by," he said quickly, following an invisible trail.  
"What is he doing?" Kaz whispered, following Sarah and Peyton instinctively. As if on cue, the group began to hear cries coming from a canyon.  
"This wasn't here yesterday," Sarah whispered, walking around the rim of the canyon. Tom was trapped under some rocks at the bottom.  
"Hold on, Major Tom!" Peyton called to him. He then began running down a narrow trail towards the bottom. Once at the rocks, he had no idea what to do. It's like he's a Tom Christmas Tree, but with rocks instead of presents, Peyton thought quietly. "Can you help me, Peyton?" Tom asked, struggling.  
"How did this happen?" Peyton asked.  
"I got angry. My scanner wouldn't let me call any of you or port back, so I went into a daze of anger and when I woke up I was under these rocks in the middle of this canyon. I've been trying for hours to get out, mostly to help Sarah and Kaz fight that random forest fire, but nothing would work," Tom whispered.  
_I wonder if my vortex power would work!_  
"Tom, do you mind if I work some dangerous magic?" Peyton asked.  
"What are you going to do?" Tom asked sternly.  
"Lift you out of those rocks with a vortex that I create," Peyton replied smally.  
"You wanna what?!? Are you trying to kill me?" Tom screamed, creating more rocks in the process and trapping Peyton's feet.  
"Do you two need help?" Sarah called.  
"No," Peyton called.

"Yes," Tom said with him. Sarah sighed and sat on the ledge to rest.  
"Are you sure about the vortex?" Peyton asked.

"because it looks really cool and…"

"I don't care if it looks cool if I'm going to die in the process! I'd rather have Kaz lift me out with his fire powers than you making a tornado!" Tom screamed, this time creating vines and a tree.  
"Maybe that can help," Kaz said from beside them.

"⌠Listen, if you don't trust each other's abilities then you both could be trapped there forever. If you want to live, let him do this crazy vortex, then think about other options." Tom sighed and sat back the best he could so that he could free his arms. He then leaned down into the heap of rocks above his knees and put his arms over his head.  
"If you kill me then I'll never forgive you," he mumbled. Peyton then thought about making a vortex to free Tom and himself from the rocks. Kaz went back to Sarah as the vortex grew larger and larger until it finally immersed the two of them. Gradually, the rocks went away and the vortex faded. Once the haze was lifted, Tom was relieved to be alive, but Peyton was exhausted.  
"Okay, something's feeling a little weird about now," Peyton whispered, passing out at Tom's feet.  
"Get off of me!" Tom screamed.  
"Tom, calm down! You've done enough damage already, now calm down!" Sarah called to him, she then tried to stand up again, but she felt too weak.  
"Tom, what's wrong? Why are you so angry?" Kaz asked calmly.  
"Everything is wrong, Kaz! I can't remember the past two days at all, but I know that somehow Chaotic's fate has fallen on my shoulders again, and I have these stupid powers to help save it. What happened, Kaz, because I woke up alone in the middle of that stupid forest, and when I went looking for someone, anyone, I discovered a maze of tunnels and children, little children, with fangs who wanted to kill me!" Tom screamed, vines flowing from his finger tips and wrapping around a rock, but he couldn't figure out how to disconnect the vines from his fingers.

"Could you help me, Kaz?"

"⌠Uh, I'll try," Kaz whispered, remembering the last time he tried to create just a small spark. Luckily it worked this time, and Tom stood and began to leave the canyon.  
"Tom, where are you going?" Sarah asked.  
"I'm going home!" he replied, continuing to walk and pull out his scanner.  
"Tom, wait!" Kaz called, but it was too late. Tom had already ported out of Chaotic.  
"Have we lost him this time?" Peyton asked quietly, sitting beside Sarah. Kaz continued to look towards where Tom disappeared to.

"I think we have. I've never seen him this…stressed. I think he really can't remember what happened, and he can't remember why we started this journey to begin with. I think that Tom maybe growing up to the point where he can't learn as easily. He has been struggling at school," Kaz whispered.  
"I thought he was never as smart as you," Peyton whispered. Kaz shook his head.  
"He's smarter, but he likes the social aspect of school, and something tells me that Chaotic may be tying him from his dreams. A girl turned him down a few weeks ago because she saw his scanner in his locker at school. I think that he may want Chaotic to end more than he lets on," Kaz whispered.  
Sarah looked up quickly.  
"Is this what the other players were talking about?" Sarah asked.  
"Sarah, I really think you should rest. You're not thinking clearly," Peyton grinned. Sarah scowled at him.  
"I think that Klay and Kristalla have nothing to do with the tricks and the messages, but the demon does. What if this demon is trying to make Chaotic disappear to kill the magic school? If the writers decide to cut funding at all then this is all over, including the magic school. I think that for once, Klay and Kristalla may not be as involved as we think they are," Sarah explained.  
"I'm not quite sure about demons, but we could try to find Raven. Maybe she can help us figure out exactly what the demon would do, and if we can vanquish him without Tom," Kaz whispered.  
"Why without Tom? He's like the peanut butter in a peanut butter sandwich!" Peyton exclaimed.  
"Because we may have lost him to this demon, and it's better to plan around him than make him a position that he can't fill," Kaz replied. Sarah nodded in agreement.  
"Well, let's port back and see if Tom just went there to cool off," Peyton offered. Kaz and Sarah agreed and the three ported from the canyon with Raven, in disguise, close behind.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TWO

Tom gradually began to remember the past two days' events, but he was at home to remember these. There was no way he could port back to Chaotic without spending more money, and the worst part was the powers. He still had them, and control was a major issue. He skipped school just to try to figure them out, and in the process he trapped himself in a cave.  
_This silence is deafening. I should'__ve just ported back and sat down to eat instead of coming here. Why didn't I listen to them?_  
A sound then came from behind him. He turned around quickly, but darkness was everywhere. He heard the figure approaching him, and Tom lifted his hands the best he could, but his own vine snare had snared him and there was no way to defend himself.  
"Major Tom, you've made a huge mistake," a female voice called out. "You've abandoned your friends, and now all of Chaotic may be lost to you. I'm afraid I have nothing to say but…welcome to the club."

"Kristalla?" Tom called.  
"The one and only," she smiled, sitting near him. "It looks like you've gotten everyone into quite a mess. If only Klay were here now. He'd laugh harder than he's ever laughed before because little Tommy got himself stuck in a self-created cave and can't get out. But, Klay would think it was a joke, something to make him laugh. He's suffering, Tom. Chaotic was his home too, even if he was one of the forces that destroyed it. He won't even speak to me anymore. I bring back too many memories."

"He has a memory of something personal and not evil?" Tom asked sarcastically. "Ha, ha, Major Tom. I came here to give you some help in getting back into Chaotic. I bought two scanners, hoping that Klay would go back with me, but I can't find him anywhere, even online. I figured that if I was going back home, I should take my number one enemy just to give me something to do while I spent the rest of eternity there. Many people have decided to go in that direction, and now seems like as good a time as any to have a known enemy, just to ease boredom," Kristalla whispered. "I can get you loose from whatever that is, but the scanner has to wait until we get back above ground."

"How did you find me anyhow?" Tom asked. He was confused again, this time because one of his enemies was somewhere he should never be found in, and she wanted him to go somewhere with her. This day is not going well, Tom thought.  
"Someone told me you were here, another girl who's been pacing nearby for an hour. I only came here to pass time during another break from college, but she was here for you."

"College? I thought you were my age," Tom whispered, listening as Kristalla pulled out a knife and began cutting at the vines.

"I just haven't updated my avatar in a long time. I'm really three years older than all of you, but Klay wanted me to lie. By the way, since we're not talking, it's just me." "It's better that way, somehow less evil," Tom whispered. Kristalla quit cutting at the vines.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.  
"He seems like the one that started the rivalry between us and you, that's all. To me, it looks like you were the normal one and he was the evil one pulling you along beside him."

"Nice compliment, but I'm still doing this out of hate," she smirked. "You know it'd be boring in Chaotic without your friends and your enemies."

"Of course, but not having Klay there is like a miracle."

"Like the one you're going to pull off to save Chaotic?" Kristalla asked. Tom looked up as she finished cutting the vines.  
"I'm going to pull off a miracle? No way," Tom replied. "I don't even know if I can show my face there anymore. According to my memories, I was angry, and it's never fun going back to what I left behind when I was angry. No, I'm not a miracle worker."

"Well, the kids of Chaotic are the ones you should try to tell that to," Kristalla grinned. "Come on, let's get outside and get batteries into our scanners. Then, we go to Chaotic."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER THREE

"Any sign of Tom?" Kaz asked. The group had ported back to see if Tom just went to eat and blow off steam, but no one around had seen him. Sarah and Peyton could only shake their heads and sit at the table. The people from before were still there, and some newbies were taking in the scene, along with a few others who realized the loophole. Out of all of the ones who found the loophole, none were Tom or looked like him, sending the three and many more into despair. It was beginning to look like Chaotic would end forever.  
"We need to get together a plan," Sarah whispered. "We should go somewhere safe to practice our powers, then get back together to see what we can do without Tom. Something tells me that separate, we're all weak."

"You're right, Sarah. We need to learn control, but we should find somewhere good for the three of us that way we can learn combination attacks," Kaz said quickly. "Any ideas?"

"⌠Well, I'm no good in a dessert or on water, and Kaz can't go back to wooded areas or onto a sea, and Sarah isn't good near fire, so where can we go?" Peyton thought out loud. Sarah looked through her scanner.  
"No where is good for the three of us. We'll just have to go our separate ways and explore," Sarah whispered. "I'm going to a body of water, but I'm not sure which one yet. Kaz, you should go to a mountain range or a dessert, and Peyton…somewhere without much to destroy."

"I wonder if we can use our special abilities within the dromes," Kaz wondered. "If we can just be ourselves, we could have a…never mind. We'd need Tom for a four-on-four match. Peyton and I can go," Kaz offered.  
"I just want to know why he's so angry. Did you see him? It was like he was on a rampage against us and the game," Sarah whispered.  
⌠He's grieving. Major Tom has seen some major parts of his life here, and giving it up is not on his agenda," Peyton whispered. Sarah nodded carefully, looking as two newbies ported into the game. One was Kristalla, and the other was unrecognizable.  
"Guys, is that Klay?" Sarah whispered. Kaz shrugged as Peyton turned around nonchalantly.  
"If my eyes are being friendly, I'd say that the dude looks a lot like Tom and Chaor mixed together!" Peyton whispered.  
"What do you mean? You can't do that," Kaz said sternly.  
"But look! It's a Chaor-like outfit, and the hair is a lot like Chaor's hair, but the eyes, the eyes are Tom's," Peyton explained. Sarah sighed.  
"Let me handle this," Sarah whispered. She stood and walked over to Kristalla. "Well, nice to see you here again. Who's the new side kick?"

"Kid brother," Kristalla replied darkly. "Remember, I have family."

"⌠I figured your mother stopped after she saw how evil you were. What's the name, kid?" Sarah asked darkly. The boy looked up to Kristalla.  
"His name is Kevin. Mom liked the 'k' thing. Got a problem with my brother, or is that just how you feel about everyone?"

"I'm perfectly fine, it's you with the problem. You look weak without your little boyfriend by your side."

"He was never my boyfriend and he never will be. He kicked me and Chaotic to the curb. He's a loner now, and I'm stuck picking up the pieces. Got a problem with me overcoming darkness, or must we duel to see who will have the real problem?" Kristalla grinned. The group murmured quietly. Without matches, the dromes were eerily quiet and no action was anywhere to be found, unless Sarah accepted the challenge.  
"Let's see what you can do on your own. Let's try some new battle techniques. You and your brother against Kid Chaor and me," Sarah offered. Kristalla grinned.  
"Let's get Chaotic," she smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER FOUR

"Players, lock your decks," the computer said quietly. Kristalla and Kevin locked their deck of all locations, no creatures, no battle gear, and no mugic. Kaz and Sarah did the same. "Kid Chaor, since you are the challenged, you will select the first battle. Please activate your location randomizer."

"This should be fun," Kaz grinned. The first location turned out to be a place he knew very well, and everyone nodded in pre-fight anxiety. The four were then surrounded with light, but they did not become creatures like most battlers did. They were then ported to the location.  
"Kaz! Over here!" Sarah whispered loudly. Kaz ran over to her quickly and hid behind some crates outside of a store. In perim, people would be everywhere, but in this virtual world, it was just the creatures, in this case players.  
"I think you should flood the entire village, then I can use my fire abilities to burn any remaining shelters," Kaz whispered.  
"I say we burn all the shelters one by one, then flood the village," Sarah whispered.  
"Sure," Kaz whispered. He sent a spark into their current building, which burst into flames quickly. From the other side, they heard a scream as the back deck came crashing down near Kristalla, narrowly missing her and Kevin.  
"Listen!" Sarah called to Kaz. Kristalla and Kevin were running away towards the forest. "Set it on fire too!" Kaz sent a spark towards the nearest trees. He thought of consuming the entire area on fire, except for one tall tower. He pulled Sarah onto the steps of the tower as his wish came true. By some mysterious magic, the tower, which was made of wood, did not catch on fire, but everything else did. The next problem was that they were not back at the drome.  
"Everything's on fire, so how are they not coded?" Sarah whispered. Kaz looked around the area quickly.  
"Look! Those rock formations are not in this location. Flood it. Just think of flooding that area and it'll work," Kaz whispered. Sarah nodded and thought of flooding the rocks. Suddenly, a tirade of water filled the area, but it remained only at the rocks. Then Kevin and Kristalla appeared, swimming through the mess.  
"How are they doing this?" Kristalla screamed.  
"We're magical," Kevin whispered, looking towards the tower. He thought of using his vine snare to rip it down, so vines grew quickly out of his fingers and wrapped around the base.  
"It's Tom!" Sarah exclaimed. "Kaz! Burn the vines!"

"On it," Kaz responded, burning the vines and watching Tom carefully.  
"Uh oh, he recognizes me," Tom whispered.  
"I told you to lay low!" Kristalla exclaimed.

"Tom, let's run! When they can't see us, we'll be fine."

"Let me just make a rock wall," Tom whispered, making a tall wall of rock form around them. Sarah grinned.  
"I'm on it," she grinned. She thought of filling the wall with water and trapping them. Kaz added his own touch by lighting the top of the wall with his flames. Tom and Kristalla were trapped and coded instantly.  
"You three are freaks," Kristalla whispered. "Did they give the giant powers too?" she asked. The group nodded. "Great, we're all screwed," Kristalla scoffed.  
"Geo Major, please activate your location randomizer," the computer said. Tom activated the randomizer, thinking that maybe Sarah and Kaz were keeping silent about his identity. The location was a swamp area, a place that would be interesting for their powers.  
"Let's get Chaotic!" Kaz smiled. Everyone was then ported to the location.  
"Kaz, how well can you burn this area?" Sarah asked. Kaz grinned as the two made it to a large rock.  
"Let me see," he smiled. He then thought of lighting a fire that covered every area in the location except for the area around where they were standing. The plan worked, but they were still in the location as the heat built up.  
"It's too hot for us. We'll die," Sarah coughed over the smoke. She set out a small spray over the two of them to cool them off.  
"How do you think they're alive?" Kaz asked. Sarah shrugged.  
"Do you want to swim?" Sarah asked. Kaz nodded as Sarah thought of turning the area into a quiet ocean. Water immediately burned away the fire and steam fizzled off the surface. The four were then facing each other on the surface except that Tom and Kristalla were standing.  
"What do you want to do?" Kaz asked. Sarah looked around the vast ocean. It quickly disappeared to become a rock bed.

"Rain fire," Sarah whispered. "I'll protect us."

Kaz sent down a shower of fire as Sarah sent water over the two of them, but Tom had his own defense. He surrounded Kristalla and himself with rock, a giant round boulder, and rolled it towards Sarah and Kaz.  
"He can't see, but we can!" Kaz screamed to Sarah. Kaz put his full force of fire onto the round trap. The heat inside became so hot that it coded the two almost immediately. Sarah grinned as she chose the next location, a Danian hive.  
Inside the numerous deep corridors, Sarah was the only one familiar with the layout. Kaz knew very little, but he was the only one with natural light since he made all of the fire in the hive disappear except for one torch. This scared Kristalla, who had been in a battle with this location once and relied heavily on the evenly spaced torches.  
"If we get to the top, we can send fire through the air vents," Sarah smiled, making good ground towards the top, but Tom had a different plan. He sealed off and entrances and exits with solid rock.  
"How can we get out of this?" Kaz whispered, checking the thickness of the wall with another rock. The seal was solid.  
"Water erodes rock quickly, but it would build up in here and drown us," Sarah tried.  
"Unless we use this hole in the floor to are advantage," Kaz grinned. "If the water builds in it, I can create steam from it. It'll be hot, but at least we won't drown." So Sarah sent a powerful blast at the small crack between the wall and the blockade. Kaz boiled away any water in the hole in the floor, and the area remained relatively clear.  
During this time, Tom and Kristalla found their way to the top of the hive. Kristalla then watched as Tom filled the entire area with rock. When he was finished, they were still standing above the hive. Sarah had made a hole at the original blockade large enough for her and Kaz both, but the air supply was still there.  
"Why aren't they coded?" Kristalla exclaimed.  
"Maybe Sarah got him out. Remember, she's like the Danian know-it-all of all Chaotic players. She could easily find her way up, and with Kaz's light, they could see better than us. They must be up here somewhere," Tom whispered. The two then began walking around the main entrance of the hive.  
Sarah and Kaz were looking at a delicate situation. Kaz refused to light a fire because fire needs air to live, as they do also. Sarah could not use her water power again because they had no way to burn it off.

"Kaz, we're screwed. Maybe we should just code ourselves and get it over with," Sarah whispered.

"No, we have to figure out how our powers match up together. You water has force, as does my fire, but we're weak without air because we need air to survive, as does fire. Earth is the most powerful of all because the power can manipulate anything, like this hive. But water is just as powerful because you can destroy the earth with proper means and fire. Wind is strong too because it can move anything and put out fire. With all of us separated…, we're screwed. Okay, drown us," Kaz whispered sadly.

"Wait! Fill this space with water as hard as you can and bust a hole through the earth Tom created. Surely you can do that, and it is our last hope."

"Okay, here it goes," Sarah whispered. She then sent a tsunami towards the surface through the rock. When it was over, she and Kaz were looking at their board again. Tom and Kristalla were standing directly over the exit and were coded when they hit the ground.  
When everyone was back, Kristalla looked over them all quietly. Sarah looked to Kaz.  
"Confront him," she whispered. Kaz nodded.  
"Um, Kevin? Where did you get your powers?" Kaz asked. Kevin sighed and looked to Kristalla.  
"Tell them, tell both of them," she whispered angrily. She never thought about her enemies having superhuman abilities before, and she didn't want to start.  
"It's me," Tom whispered. "I wanted to lay low, but that's impossible with her around, no offense. It looks like we function better together though. Do you want to do another match with Peyton and me to see how it goes?"

"Of course," Sarah replied. "Why did you lie to us? We were worried about you."

"I remembered being angry, and I thought that coming back could be problems. Oh, we still have our abilities in the real world, so Kristalla kind of had to rescue me from a new cave system. Klay isn't coming back, and she wanted to have me here with her so that she'd have something to do," Tom explained. Kaz and Sarah nodded.  
"Well, we can do another two-on-two as soon as Peyton gets back. Kristalla, you get to be our manager, but no dirty work or black mailing. Tell the people the truth: we're practicing to save Chaotic from another force," Sarah said quickly. Sarah nodded as the computer announced the winners, Kaz and Sarah. When the group disbursed out of the drome, people were everywhere. Online viewers thought that the powers could happen to anyone so they had showed up to see, and Peyton was among one of the most enthusiastic.  
"We can do all that?" he exclaimed. Kristalla led the crowd away from the four and they sat down to talk.  
"It looks like we boosted the numbers," Sarah whispered. Peyton nodded.  
"Two of the dromes are opening again, and people are already challenging each other," Peyton grinned. "Chaotic is coming back to life!"

"But we haven't solved the real problem," Tom whispered. "Peyton, we're doing another match, and we're going to see what we can do together. Then, we try to find Raven to see where the demon is so that we can fight him once and for all."

"Agreed. Peyton, you're with Tom. Kaz, you're back with me," Sarah commanded. The four then returned to the drome. They beckoned Kristalla over, who grinned darkly.  
"They want that other match. What else do I need to do?" Kristalla smirked. Sarah pulled out her scanner and showed her the pictures she had of Raven, in both of her 'forms.'"  
"Find her and tell her to meet us here," Sarah whispered. "We need her to save Chaotic."

"From what? Could you let me in on everything?" Kristalla asked. Tom glanced to the group.  
"No," he whispered. "Sorry, but this is a problem that only a select few need to know about, but understand that we respectively are leaving everyone out of it. If they knew, we might cause a panic that could signal the writers that something is truly wrong, then Chaotic may perish sooner than we expected. Just…keep things quiet, and keep everyone here. We might need the numbers later."

"Agreed," Kristalla whispered. She then looked to the crowd. "Go into the drome and I'll get them pumped up."

Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah snuck into the drome just as Kristalla stood on a table to address the group. Just as the group entered the drome, power flickered and screens were reduced to snow. Silence filled the area as Peyton was forced to use his powers to open the door. As soon as he did, a strange figure entered the area. Chaos reigned the area, leaving just Kristalla and the group standing before this strange person.  
"Hello there. I hear that you're looking for a battle. Here I am," the figure smirked, speaking with a distorted voice and lighting an energy ball in his hand. The group would have to fight with close to no practice, at least with each other.


	13. Chapter 13

THE ELEMENTS PART FIVE: THE DEMON CHAPTER ONE

"Hello. Are you going to challenge me? I wish to have a match with you, a real one," the demon smirked. Tom looked as Kristalla gradually walked away from the four. "It is okay, human. You may run away to find your friends. You have no power. The four, they have powers. The Elements are their power. Are we going to fight here? We can go anywhere."

"Where do you want to go then?" Tom asked. "We'll go anywhere in Perim to vanquish you."

"That is good to hear, Earth. You have quickly rejoined the group, I see. I have been observing you for an entire sun now, and the four of you make a wonderful team. I hate to code you so quickly," the demon smiled. He seemed to float above the tile floor as he moved towards them.

"Where do you wish to go, Earth? Or do you have a perfect location, Water. You are very headstrong, yet the group belittles you constantly. Do you really wish to stand by their sides as they murder me?"

"Every moment," Sarah said sternly. "Peyton, the Mepedian desert?"

"Sounds good to me," Peyton grinned. The four ran to port out of this area and into another, the demon close behind.  
"You can never escape me. It is only us now, you, me, and your spirits waiting to move on to another world."

The four ported out and looked around the desert. The demon had not yet found them, so Tom created a large mountain with many caves. Sarah filled many with water and Peyton caused a fierce wind to blow through certain areas to hinder the demon if they had to hide there. They all then pulled up the file with their power background on their scanners.  
"Peyton, Kaz, and I can create vortexes with each other's powers, and you can add boulders to it, Tom. We could use that to vanquish the demon," Sarah whispered. Tom shook his head.  
"He's got better powers than us. We have to outsmart him, just like we would in a match, except that this really is life or death," Tom said sternly, listening to the sounds of the desert. No one moved as a breeze started a dust devil. It coiled around a cactus and became solid. The demon had arrived.  
"Your planning is useful, but will it prevent you from perishing in my snow storm?" the demon called to them. Suddenly, they were inside of a blizzard and their scanners would not function. Kaz made fireballs in his hands and the group stayed warm while Tom created a tall cave to prevent the snow from reaching them.  
"I hope this helps," Tom whispered.

"Nothing will help you fight me," the demon smiled from across the room. "I am Chaotic. I am the game, and you can do nothing to me that I have never experienced. You have no power here, only in your own world, but there you cannot fight me."

Kaz smirked quietly to himself as he superheated the rock above the demon. He then sent a powerful wave of fire that turned the rock into molten lava that fell onto the demon. The liquid rock was quickly cooled, however, and the demon was frozen inside of a tomb of lava.  
"Quick, before he teleports himself again!" Peyton screamed. Tom sent huge boulders into the mass, Sarah and Peyton created a water spout, and Kaz watched as the demon's dematerialized form rose out of his lava cocoon. Kaz hit him with a fireball, knocking him to the ground.  
"You are worthy opponents, but can you find me in Perim?" he asked, disappearing completely.  
"Great, now we'll never find him," Kaz said hopelessly.  
"But Kaz, we weakened him. He called us worthy opponents, and worthy opponents can fight the force opposing them. All we have to do is plan while we search. Where can the demon gather the most power to heal him?" Sarah asked. The group thought on her question a moment, then Peyton gasped.  
"The magic school! That's where we got our powers, and that's probably where he got his!" Peyton exclaimed. The group nodded in agreement, turning to their scanners to port there, but it was dead.  
"Looks like we get to walk," Tom whispered. Sarah smirked.  
"I can create a river and you can help make a raft out of logs. You can create trees," Sarah smiled.  
"Ooh! And I can make wind to go even faster!" Peyton yelled, echoing in the chamber.

"Come on, Major Tom, get them trees a-growing!" Tom nodded at the idea and thought of creating trees. Suddenly, a sprout began to grow from his fingers. He watched as it became a full-grown tree, and it was surprisingly light to him. He created another in his opposite hand and grew the two large enough to hold the group. He then made the trees die, making them into hollowed logs that would float. He used his vine snare to wrap around the trees, holding them together. His large raft was then complete.  
During this time, Sarah was creating a river. Using hers and Peyton's mental maps of Perim, they concluded that the forest and the magic school were directly west, approximately ninety degrees to their left. Sarah then created a raging river towards the spot, and the river carved a perfect path through the cave wall, the desert, and everything else in its path. Once the path was completely stable, she slowed the pace of the water to where it was not dangerous, then she was ready. The group then lifted the trees into the water and slowly began their trek towards the forest. Five minutes into the journey, Peyton's stomach let out a gigantic growl. He laughed nervously, embarrassed in a way, and looked up to Sarah.  
"Is there anything we can do to get this show on the road?" he grinned. Sarah looked to Tom.  
"Use your vine snare to weave a sail. Then create another sapling as a mast," Sarah offered. Tom nodded and quickly weaved a long sheet made of vines. It acted much like a cloth sail, but it was greener. With Peyton's help, Tom created the mast and attached the top part using his vine snare. The raft was then ready, and Peyton created a strong yet gentle wind to guide them upstream as fast as possible. Soon, desert changed to a mountain range, then distinct hills and valleys, and then a rolling prairie, and further brought them to a vast, green meadow, and finally, to the forest near the magic school. The group then lit the raft on fire and made the river disappear. Tom restored the land to its original position, and Peyton led the way to the magic school to fight the demon like a warrior.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER TWO

As the group approached the castle, they heard a whistling sound, like someone was trying to get their attention. When the group realized what it was, they turned to see Raven standing in a thicket of briars.  
"Raven? Why are you hiding?" Sarah asked. Raven motioned for them to be quieter.  
"The demon took over the school. The professors have guarded the magic the best they can, but he will get into it sooner or later, unless you help. He's in the highest tower in the east. Here, take my scanner. It can bring you in and out of this world without hindrance, and the files you need are there. Read the final chapter of each section carefully and you'll discover how to vanquish him," she whispered. A sound then filled the air, a distinct crackling. A line of lightning penetrated the sunny afternoon and struck Raven where she stood.  
"You shall not help the members of The Elements; they shall help themselves," the demon glared. He then disappeared again. Sarah smirked as he faded away.  
"Say nothing," she mouthed. She pulled out the scanner and they quickly read of an attack that even the demon could not escape from, but the castle would be destroyed. Tom looked up, amazed at what his powers could do when joined with the others'.

"Let's get Chaotic," he mouthed. Sarah shook her head and held him back.  
"We can't," she whispered as quietly as she could. "Their home," she pointed. Tom shrugged, as if to say 'it doesn't matter, we need to vanquish him once and for all'. "Lure him out," she whispered. Peyton grinned.  
"We can get with the Mepedians!" he smiled. The group gave him a strange look. "They can give us the power to 'be in two places at once'," Peyton tried. The group still gave him a strange look. "Follow me then," he whispered, grabbing the scanner and finding the Mepedian desert. Once there, he went to their leader, who followed him, with others, back to the group.  
"What are you doing, Peyton?" Tom asked angrily. He was tired of standing in the briar thicket to hide from the demon.  
"Luring out old ugly in there," Peyton smiled. A guard from the Mepedians appeared beside him.  
"We're attacking the northern wall, and luring him away from the castle, like the boy said," the guard whispered gruffly. Peyton nodded with satisfaction as fighting sounds began at the rear of the castle. The guard became invisible again and ran towards the castle, firing random shots at windows. Luckily the students were hidden and no one was injured as the demon left the tower and entered the field of rocks behind the castle. Mepedians fired their weapons, blasting stone from the walls of the castle.  
The Mepedians ran like cats behind the demon, and they began firing upon him from behind, pushing him further away. They began pushing him further away, moving their teams to all sides behind him as he walked. As soon as the castle was unable to be seen, the Mepedians officially disappeared. Suddenly, a storm began, all of Kaz, Peyton, Sarah, and Tom's making. Kaz made lightning because it burned like fire, Sarah made the rain, Peyton made a vortex surrounding the demon, and Tom filled it with debris from the earth. The team cranked the power on the storm, and all four stood focusing on the demon despite the soaking they were taking from their own creation.  
Kaz was transfixed by his lightning, which he was intentionally aiming closer and closer to the demon until it eventually struck him. Because the demon was standing in a puddle of water, he was electrocuted, and in a brilliant light show, the demon exploded, vanquished, and he and his effects left Chaotic forever. The group gradually let the storm wane away until the sun returned again. Students filed into the field and the headmaster appeared from nowhere. Raven, the one she was expecting to find nearby, was no longer in their world. She had experienced a second death, one that she would remember and never return from.  
The group turned to see a gathering of students and Mepedians. The leader shook hands with the headmaster. This was their first meeting.  
"Nice to meet you. This is a nice fortress. I had no idea this was apart of our territory. We will have guards here from now on to protect you from such creatures. What was that?" he asked.  
"He was a demon, and these Chaotic players vanquished him with powers I gave them," the headmaster smiled. The group nodded, exhausted from the effort. The students then cheered for the four, and they mingled with the crowd before pulling out their scanners and porting to where Kristalla would be waiting.


	15. Chapter 15

THE ELEMENTS PART SIX: RETURNING

Kristalla smiled from behind the last of the fans. The number of players in Chaotic exploded, and Kristalla had leaked the true story, giving the four more fame than they thought possible. Out of the four, the least expecting was Kaz.  
I'm a nobody, a loser, but I saved Chaotic, he thought. Sarah was angry about the fame though. Everyone was seeing her as one of the guys, as usual, and she hated every moment of it. As soon as I get my chance, I'll show the guys who I really am: nothing like them, she smiled to herself as she sat down with Kristalla and the gang.  
"So, you're the heroes of Chaotic again," Kristalla smirked. "Any room for me in the club?" "What happened to Klay?" Kaz asked. "He'll be missed...in the loser's circle," he grinned. The group laughed, but Kristalla only gave a smirk.  
"He doesn't want to be apart of Chaotic anymore. I would rather be alone than with him anyway. He found other things in the real world, and I'm not for it. For the amount of darkness in my blood, I still have morals," she replied. "So, here's to never seeing him again!" she smiled happily. Everyone lifted up a soda, except for Peyton, who lifted up a hotdog. After they were finished with the toast, Tom looked up to the screens. Battles were taking place again, and new members were pouring into the area. All of the dromes were being reopened again, and robots were back on full duty. It looks like home again, Tom smiled. Maybe it'll stay that way.  
"So, Sarah...are you sad about Raven?" Kaz asked. Sarah shrugged.  
"She died trying to help us, and she succeeded in helping us. She's a hero. Without her, we never would've thought about creating a storm," Sarah replied.  
"You created a storm? How did you do that?" Kristalla asked.  
"Well, I created the rain, Kaz made lightning because lightning is like fire, Peyton made a tornado, and Tom made the tornado's debris. Kaz is the main one who vanquished him with the lightning, but we held him down," Sarah replied. Kristalla nodded and looked to her scanner.  
"I have a match in a few minutes. I'll catch you later," Kristalla whispered, standing up. "We're porting home. I bet Mom's going to be mad when she finds out how much I spent on new scanners," Tom smirked. Sarah sighed heavily and followed the boys to the area to port home. She then stopped.  
"You know what guys, I'm staying. I'm leaving you to your own troubles," she grinned.  
"For now or forever?" Peyton asked.  
"Forever," Sarah replied. "I'm sick of you treating me like one of the guys. I'm a girl, and I have feelings, and I'm tired of being associated with you if you cannot realize that and appreciate that." "We do," Tom lied. "Bull, Tom," Sarah said sternly. She looked up to the group. "We've had our fun, but now...I'm growing up. I'll be a senior in high school next year, and being belittled like this just isn't apart of my plan. I'm leaving now to be with people who will care." Sarah then walked away, without looking back, and she joined a group at the bar. They immediately started talking. The boys noticed that she was happier, and Peyton let his mouth fall open.  
"Why are you so surprised, Peyton?" Tom asked quietly.  
"I never thought she'd stand us up, or...leave us. She's like the peanut in the peanut butter sandwich. She was more important than you, Major Tom, and now she's gone. It's like Chaotic is ending all over," Peyton sighed.  
"You never cared before," Kaz whispered harshly. "Remember, we even talked about other girls in front of her. Maybe she liked one of us and we ignored her." "It was probably me," Peyton smirked.  
"No, she's too good for you, for all three of us," Tom replied quietly. "Let's go home. We need to let her take time away from us to see how much she misses us." The boys then ported home, leaving Sarah to her mingling at the snack bar with her new friends, friends who would only judge her if she allowed it, and she wouldn't, because classification bothered her now. She was tired of being seen as "one of the guys" when she wanted to be seen as a teenage girl, a young woman, and someone suitable to go on a date with. Upon leaving Chaotic after her evening of mingling, Sarah changed her appearance, becoming more feminine and changing from jeans to shorts and khakis, and from long-sleeved sweaters to v-necks and smaller shirts to show off her form. Surprisingly, her fashion tips came from one of her neighbors, someone unexpected, someone named Kristalla, who discovered that being without Klay was far more rewarding, in fact comforting.  
So, as Chaotic was saved from pending doom, our favorite groups changed themselves, learning that they too had power, and the very dynamic of the game changed. The writers added a new tribe, the Hugonauts, a tribe of human-like beings with special abilities from The Elements themselves. Legend has it that Sarah teamed up with the guys from afar to create this tribe, but this is merely a myth. She has moved on now, past the days where a female can act like a male and be seen for it, and certainly past the days where enemies were meant to be fought with day-in and day-out. Chaotic is now a friendlier place, where fights stay in the dromes and within tribal war zones. Now, peace reigns and judgment is saved for the critics, for us, and for Raven, wherever she is.


End file.
